


El color no define la casa

by Yukime_Hiwatari



Category: Avengers (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukime_Hiwatari/pseuds/Yukime_Hiwatari
Summary: La vida de Hank Pym cuando llego a Hogwarts y como esta se formo hasta el día hoy en dia. AU.





	El color no define la casa

Este fic fue pensado para ser un One Shot pero, si en el futuro me encuentro para más ideas del mismo quizás lo siga. Los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen a Jack Kirby y Stan Lee. (Actualmente a Disney(¿?). el universo de HP pertenece a JKR.

 

* * *

**"El color define el ánimo y no la casa"**

* * *

 

** Primer año. **

 

— Pym, Henry — el pequeño rubio tembló cuando mencionaron su nombre pero no dudo en avanzar hacia el lugar donde pertenecía. Para sus padres _"los más muggles de los muggles"_ fue una poco agradable sorpresa cuando llegaron a su casa para explicarles que su hijo era un mago y que le ofrecían un lugar en la más prestigiosa escuela de Magia y hechicería; Hogwarts.

Convencerlos fue aún más difícil y ni hablar de mudarse, ellos no contaban con la solvencia económica ni para enviarlo a la universidad, se esperaba de él que heredara la granja, el puesto de capataz de su padre, se casara con la chica más sosa del pueblo y tuviera hijos.

Hank detestaba ese futuro, así que en contra de lo estipulado por Doris y Brad Pym termino comprando todo su material en New York, para después; gracias a un traslador del colegio ir hasta Inglaterra para tomar el tren a la escuela.

El sombrero le cubrió los ojos y sintió como una vocecilla susurraba a su oído.

Cuando volvió a ver a todos los presentes una de las mesas aplaudía con ahínco, así que fue hacia ahí. Su casa.

— Stark, Anthony. — Hank alcanzo a observar al niño presuntuoso con el que casi viaja en el tren. Frunció el ceño con molestia, la verdad era que parecía pertenecer a una familia importante de magos, por lo que con seguridad se creía más que los demás. Cuando el sombrero declaro a la casa de los leones con posesión de su nueva adquisición, Stark sonrió y guiño el ojo a toda persona antes de incorporarse del asiento e ir a su mesa. ¡Engreído!

Ese año su casa, la casa de las águilas y la casa de los leones conocieron la rivalidad entre Henry Pym y Anthony Stark.

* * *

 

** Segundo año **

Cuando bajo del tren lo primero que observo al ir a las carrozas que lo llevarían al castillo; estaban siendo tiradas por unos caballos alados, o al menos fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, más este espécimen era más bien oscuro y hasta bastante feo.

Se preguntó por un instante como podían estar usando algo así y más que nada porque todo el mundo parecía ignorarlos.

— Son Thestrals —la voz de su archi enemigo le hizo girarse para observarlo. — ¿A quién viste morir Pym?

— Imbécil — fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta para marcharse a otra carroza. Si quiera habían llegado al colegio y ya estaban peleando nuevamente. Cuando entró se encuentro con un jovencito castaño de anteojos, con los colores de los tejones.

— H-Hola…— le saludo este así que asintió la cabeza en toda respuesta. — Bruce Banner… ¿Y tú?

— Henry Pym.

En el camino le ignoro todo el camino para el castillo, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para investigar de lo que hablaba Stark, era fastidioso cuando sabía algo que él no. Además de todo Banner hablaba con una jovencita un poco mayor de cabellos rojos y con los colores de las serpientes. Lo cual era bastante extraño. Poco le importo que muchacho de los leones de quinto estuviera en el mismo lugar.

Esa misma noche descubrió por qué el mundo ignoraba a aquellas criaturas y por la pregunta de Stark, el recuerdo de su abuela Ángela lo atropello, para que unos segundos después se preguntará como es que alguien tan "perfecto" como Stark había visto a alguien morir.

* * *

 

** Tercer año **

El Quidditch era uno de los deportes que menos le interesaban. Era bastante parecido al Soccer y las experiencias previas con dicho deporte no habían dejado una buena impresión.

La cosa era que incluso en la biblioteca no había podido escaparse de una Bludger. La cual había entrado por la ventada y terminado de arruinar su reporte de pociones. La bola se incorporó y salió por donde había entrado.

¡Mataría a aquel que había provocado aquello!

— ¡Lo siento! — una cantarina voz se escuchó a través de la ventana y una jovencita entro por la misma. ¡Tenía que ser una Gryffindor! Eran lo bastante estúpidos y ególatras para hacer algo así. — Yo lo arreglo…

— No creo que tu…

Estuvo a punto de responder, cuando la chiquilla saco su varita y reparo la mesa, su tarea y los libros mencionados, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

— ¡Señorita Van Dyne! Vaya con su jefe de casa ahora mismo, meceré un castigo por irrumpir con esa salvajada en mi biblioteca. — sí, la bibliotecaria siempre había sido bastante firme respecto a las reglas y esa chica había cometido un gran error.

— Lo siento de verdad…— escucho la voz ajena un poco más cerca, por fin observo a la chiquilla, era pequeñita, de cabello castaño corto y unos enormes ojos azules. De pronto le pareció bastante conocida. — espero no haber arruinado tu trabajo.

— Señorita Van Dyne.

— Nos vemos… — la chica se despidió y salió de ahí con su escoba en el hombro, se veía tan pequeña, más aun con esa escoba.

— Esos niños de primero…— murmuro la bibliotecaria mientras arreglaba la ventana. Hank se quedó estático. ¡Una chiquilla de primer año había reparado la mesa y su trabajo como si nada!— No aprenden, ni porque les prohibieron traer sus escobas.

— No creas todo lo que dicen de Janet, es muy capaz. Todo mundo la molesto porque pensaban que no servía de golpeador, pero sí que pudo con ello. — un muchacho con largo cabello rubio le menciono, tenía un acento peculiar y se veía bastante bonachón. Era al parecer de sexto año.

— Ehh… si tú lo dices…

— Thor Odinson. — lo miro como si estuviera viendo un alíen. De esos en los que creía cuando era un niño, cualquier hijo de muggles sabia que Thor era un Dios Nórdico, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurrió ponerle tal nombre al muchacho? — ah… y él es mi hermanito Loki. — a su lado había un muchacho de largo cabello azabache observándolos con repugnancia. Parecía maso menos de su edad. El hermano mayor era evidentemente de la casa de los leones, mientras que el menor era de las serpientes. ¡Que sorpresa! — ¡diablos! Debo ir a ver a Lady Sif, si me disculpas Pym. — y salió pitando de ahí, antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo es que lo conocía.

— Todo mundo sabe de tus rencillas con Stark, buena la del año pasado…veremos cómo nos sorprendes este año Pym. — la lengua filosa de Loki no auguraba nada bueno, así que solo le ignoro parea tomar sus cosas, se le hacía tarde y aún tenía que ir a preguntar si podría entregar su trabajo extra de Runas Antiguas ahora.

* * *

 

** Cuarto año **

— Nos hemos salvado…— dijo de inmediato Tony

— No por ti, Tony — le respondió de inmediato Hank.

— Creo que todos pusimos de nuestra parte — menciono afable Bruce

— Lamento mucho los problemas que causo mi hermano muchachos. — alego Thor algo decaído.

— No te preocupes Thor, sabemos que no es tu culpa. Loki hizo esto solo para fastidiar, ya veremos cómo va con su castigo… al menos no lo expulsaron.

— Eso es cierto, anímate grandote.

— Gracias chicos.

Todos caminaron rumbo a la enfermería, había sido un día bastante agotador. Cuando se dieron cuenta que la única chica del grupo tan peculiar que formaban se había detenido pasos atrás. Cada uno la observo tratando de pensar que le pasaba a la chica justo cuando ella los observo con aquellos enormes ojos azules.

— ¡los vengadores!

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres Janet?

— Que nosotros deberíamos formar un equipo y llamarnos así, todos nos complementamos bien, sin importar la edad o la casa — ella sonrió con entusiasmo, pese a ser la menor tus palabras llenaban sus corazones de convicción. — Sé que Thor pronto saldrá del colegio y que ustedes son mayores que yo, pero creo y considero que si en algún momento nos necesitamos podríamos llamarnos.

Hank la observo analizando sus palabras. Era factible a largo plazo, aun no sabía a qué dedicar su vida, pero aquella prueba de Loki les había dado una leve idea. Y aunque se negara Janet insistiría y ya había pasado un año y medio soportando su acoso demencial.

— Perfecto.

El primero en aceptar para su sorpresa fue Thor, para seguirle Tony y Banner, finalmente él asintió con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa a la jovencita.

— Seremos los vengadores pero lo primero es estudiar bastante, Thor está a punto de presentar sus NEWT y tu Janet debes comenzar a elegir las materias del próximo año.

— Eres un ñoño Pym

Y con esas palabras todos rieron, incluso él aunque no lo creía posible.

* * *

 

** Quinto año **

"Me gustas"

No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras. Hacia menos de dos horas que Janet Van Dyne le había confesado sus sentimientos y él había respondido con un "eres solo una chiquilla".

Recordaba como esos grandes y expresivos ojos le observaron con dolor, para luego tratar de esbozar una sonrisa y salir de ahí corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Hoy era el tan aclamado partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindoor y Slytherine. El primero en el que Janet jugaría. ¿Y dónde estaba él? Encerrado en su habitación tratando de que el calor en sus mejillas disminuyera y que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad.

Ella era menor que él por dos años, pero una bruja excelente, con gran porte, perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de magos y muy bonita. Pero también era su mejor amiga. La chica con la que en su tercer año le demostró que si tenía sed de conocimiento –algo arcaico al tratarse de cosas tan frívolas como la moda- podía realizar cualquier hechizo. Aquella que el año pasado le había ayudado a organizar sus apuntes y le había prestado soñadoramente atención mientras él explicaba sus trabajos de aritmancia que con obviedad ella no comprendía. La misma que desde hacía dos años sabia estaba comprometida con el que un día fue su archi enemigo Tony Stark.

— ¡Hank! ¡Hank! ¡te he estado buscando por todos lados!

— ¿Qué sucede Bill?

— Janet está en la enfermería.

Sintió como el piso se le movió en ese instante, al observar la hora se dio cuenta que el partido había durado muy poco.

— ¿Q-que fue lo que paso?

— Los dos golpeadores de Sly la atacaron al mismo tiempo, al parecer le rompieron la pierna izquierda pero uno de los golpes fue en la cabeza, y no ha despertado, Madam no podrá decirnos nada hasta que despierte.

Había escuchado lo suficiente para concluir sus propios pensamientos al respecto, se incorporó y fue de inmediato de su torre a la enfermería donde Tony y Bruce junto con las mejores amigas de Janet estaban esperando a que los dejasen entrar.

— ¿Cómo esta Jan?

Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar antes de que Tony Stark lo estrellara contra la pared más cercana y le amenazara con la varita.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir si ni siquiera fuiste a verla competir?

— ¡Suéltame Tony!

— ¡Cállate Pym!

— No fue culpa mía, jamás quise que jugara este estúpido juego. En cambio ¡TU! Siendo su prometido ¡No hiciste nada!

— ¿Nada? ¿Nada? Mira que eres el hombre más ciego de este mundo, ella solo tiene ojos y palabras para ti.

No pudo evitar sentirse contento, aunque era más bien agridulce.

— Dejen de discutir a menos que quieran que nos echen a todos. — Jennifer Walters, prima de Bruce y prefecta de Slytherine los calmo, ella al parecer también le guardaba aprecio a la castaña.

— Exacto y si no se calman hablare con Madam para que no les deje ver a Jan. — esta vez fue Jane Foster una orgullosa tejón que los veía con reprobación.

Hank sintió menguar el agarre de Tony y como este se deprimía notablemente. ¿Es que él la amaba? Tony era reconocido Playboy, jugaba con las chicas y luego las dejaba, pero era bastante encantador por lo que se salvaba de furia femenina.

— Lo siento Hank… Janet me dijo que se te iba a declarar hoy, así que preparamos un poco de fiesta pata ustedes…

— Pero es tú…

—No Hank, mi padre determino que ya no lo es, después de la muerte del papá de Jan el año pasado, aunque ella herede todo tu sabes cómo es nuestra sociedad. Además para mí es como una hermana.

Aquella explicación solo le resulto molesta. Los sangre pura eran unos desgraciados.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a Madam con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Walters, llama al director. — observo a los presentes. — Solo uno puede pasar.

Hank comenzó a sentir miedo, aquello no sonaba nada alentador, por lo que sin dudarlo pese a las quejas de Bruce y Jane él fue quien entro. Camino lentamente hasta la camilla donde estaba la castaña.

Lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en el rostro pálido de la castaña, así como sus ropas sucias y la sangre en el uniforme. Acercándose tomo la mano ajena entre las suyas, estaba tan fría que le asusto aún más. ¿Era esa misma chica la que practicaba todos los días diciendo que podía ser golpeador y muy femenina al mismo tiempo? ¿La misma que se le declaro? ¿La misma que le abrazo ante el asesinato de su madre?

— Jan…

— Director Fury. — un hombre severo llego hasta ellos, tenía ya el cabello canoso, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los magos, lo usaba corto y se rasuraba, lo que le hacía ver aún más duro de lo que era. — La pierna izquierda estaba rota pero ya lo he arreglado, aunque no ha despertado y el golpe en la cabeza me preocupa ya que fue en la base de la cabeza y salió abundante sangre, no hay marcas de hinchazón o acumulación e sangre, tampoco de rotura de cráneo. Recomendaría llamar a un especialista, sobre todo por su condición.

— Entiendo. Llamare a San Mungo de inmediato. — Sintió la mirada del director sobre él pero la ignoro— cero visitas hasta que recobre la conciencia.

— Es mi prometida. — escucho una voz que identifico como la suya, aunque no se atrevía a pensar mucho en sus palabras. — ahora que su padre no está, y dado que mi padre es Muggle yo estoy a su cuidado completo.

— Pym... hablaremos en la oficina.

* * *

 

** Sexto año **

Sus excelentes notas y el que pasara todas sus materias, porque si había elegido todas las optativas le tenían sumamente contento, casi eufórico.

— ¡Jan! — en cuanto observo a la castaña en el pasillo la tomo de las mejillas y beso castamente los labios ajenos. El chiflido de alrededor le recordó que estaba en un lugar público por lo que de inmediato se separó algo avergonzado.

— Quiero pensar que ya terminaste tus exámenes y esa clarividencia tuya te ha dicho que has pasado con excelencia.

— Janet…— le reprocho un poco. Y es que Hank Pym podría ser muy irritante si se lo proponía, por ello mismo los profesores preferían darle la nota inmediatamente. — ¿A dónde ibas?

— A los jardines cielo, estaba buscando a Tony, esta mañana recibió una nota y estoy curiosa, además recuerda que hoy es el torneo de duelos, dicen que un ex alumno lo está dirigiendo, su primera prueba para ser auror creo escuchar.

— ah sí… ¿Qué crees que tenga Tony? — poco le interesaba aquello, pese a que era un excelente duelista, además Steve Rogers se veía bastante tímido para hacer algo así. Lo recordaba de aquella vez que había compartido carroza en su segundo año.

— No lo sé, pero se veía devastado.

Resulto que Tony había perdido a sus padres. Un "accidente" mágico que en realidad se traducía como los seguidores de "Él" na encarnación del mal que ni siquiera "el niño que vivo" pudo hacerse cargo. Las malas lenguas hablaban de un nórdico, Hank sabía que se trataba de Loki, su firma estaba en todo esto.

Resulto ser que Steve Rogers era mucho mejor duelista de lo que aparentaba, corría el rumor de que su "magia" había sido de alguien más, y que cuando era un bebé fue un experimento de aquellos brujos. Sin embargo nada existía en concreto a esta afirmación, era un completo tabú hablar de ello.

— Quiero venganza…— menciono Stark a sus amigos. Los presentes le observaron con fijeza. Hank sabía o sospechaba que la misteriosa muerte del padre de Janet y de su madre estaba conectadas con el mismo caso. Así como la desaparición de Bruce a mitad de este año.

— Los amos del mal.

La voz de Rogers los sorprendido a todos, se veía serio y bastante decidido.

— Así es como se hacen llamar. Chicos creo que deberían dejarles esto a los expertos.

— ¡Tu no entiendes Rogers!

— Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees… Anthony.

— Basta todos. Tony tranquilízate y señor Rogers no debería estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero me cae bien, así que le dejaremos unirse a los Vengadores si es que nos consigue una llamada con Thor.

Todos observaron a Janet después de esto. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Cuando Hank notó la astucia pintada en sus facciones por un instante se preguntó si no era una sly.

— Nos servirá mucho tener a "El Capitán América" — Hank se quedó atónito con esta información. "El Capitán América" era un mago que había luchado encarecidamente contra Grindelwald en el pasado y el cual había desaparecido misteriosamente. ¡No podía ser él! Pero las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio decían lo contrario.

— ¿Cómo?

—…— el señor Rogers soltó un bufido y esbozo una sonrisa — Un hechizo mal pronunciado.

— Entonces creo que esto es un trato. — Janet hablo por todos nuevamente dejando en claro que ella era la "líder" por el momento. Y a decir verdad tener un contacto afuera serviría, sobre todo alguien que estuviera en el ministerio.

* * *

 

** Séptimo año **

— Es solo un amigo…

— Sí, claro.

— Hank escúchame por favor. Clint es solo un amigo y solo estábamos estudiando.

¡Claro! Con aquellas risitas por supuesto que estudiaban. Clint Barton, quinto año, tejón, desobligado. Amigo de Janet desde primer año. Sabía que era estúpido estar celoso, pero el tiempo corría y pronto saldría del colegio. La situación con los amos del mal le obligo a no volver a casa el año pasado y además de todo tendría que dejar de ver a Janet por dos años. ¡DOS!

Podía enfrentarlo, sabía que sí, sin embargo la mirada de depredador de Barton le daba mala espina y el que Janet fuera tan coqueta no ayudaba para nada.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Te amo desde que entre a este colegio.

Se detuvo. Su rostro estaba caliente y no podía creer lo que ella había mencionado. "lo amaba" diablos, en teoría ÉL iba a decírselo pronto, lo tenía todo planeado y ahora… ahora… ella esperaba una respuesta ¿cierto?

— ¡Janie! — escucho la voz de Barton llamar a su novia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? — oye Jannie has visto a… ou, ou, ou… los dejo solos…

— Sí, en ese instante Hank había tomado a la castaña por el talle y recargándola en la pared la había acorralada, para después tomar sus labios en una danza bastante fogosa. Aun teniéndola sostenía por la cadera y sintiendo como ella temblaba ante su toque, lo supo.

Al separarse susurro con un poco de vergüenza.

— Te amo Janet.

Logrando que la jovencita saltara para abrazarlo del cuello y ambos cayeran al suelo. Claro que él tratando de protegerla.

Pero después de ello, apenas sin tuvieron tiempo de verse. Tenía que terminar sus exámenes y ella enfrascarse en los propios. Las veces en las que coincidían solo podían tocar sus manos, dado que ese año Tony no había asistido porque en el verano presento los exámenes finales formaron un grupo un poco menor, con apoyo de Rogers quien estaba fungiendo como profesor en entrenamiento. Para infortunio de Hank, estaba Clint Barton a quien apenas podía ver, Wanda y Pietro Maximoff ambos gemelos de cuarto año respectivamente.

Por fuera Tony, Thor y una chica con nombre clave BW seguían investigando a los amos del mal y su propósito al acabar con los patriarcas de las familias sangre pura. Además de que habían por fin encontrado a Bruce quien había sufrido un accidente del cual no le habían hablado nada.

Finalmente al terminar el año decidió acompañar a Janet a su casa. Y pese a cualquier pronóstico desafortunado ajeno, ellos vivían castamente. Por supuesto Janet le acosaba de una forma seductora, pero él estaba enfrascado en el caso de terminar con Loki y además de todo conseguir un buen trabajo.

* * *

 

** Actualidad **

Hank Pym con 23 años cumplidos no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Después de un experimento termino creando una gárgola de vida extendida, inmortal y bastante inteligente. Se casó con Janet cuando ella salio del colegio hacia cuatro años, y los vengadores seguían defendiendo al mundo mágico y muggle sin que los aurors o el ministerio supieran de ellos.

Actualmente existían distintas formaciones y por el momento los Pym se encontraban en inactivo, en parte porque Janet ansiaba un hijo y en parte porque con aquella conversación Hank se había encerrado deprimido. Janet era la mujer más hermosa que existía para él, y por suerte su esposa, sin embargo una parte de él siempre pensó que aquello fracasaría y además de todo no creía ser buen padre.

Tanta fue su conmoción que ante esa charla provoco que desde hace tres días no compartiera cama con su mujer.

Y es que él comenzaba a sospechar de lo que padecía, una enfermedad que en mundo muggle se le conoce como bipolar. Estaba acabado ¿Cómo tener una familia ahora?

Cuando se formaron los vengadores, jamás se imaginó que esto diera hincapié para que surgieran nuevos villanos. En las anteriores guerras mágicas del mundo no había pasado así. Pensar en formar una familia era de locos.

— Voy a pasar Hank…

Sintió como ella se sentaba en el piso a su lado y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, él era un ser miserable.

— He estado pensando; que si así lo quieres está bien.

— ¿Qué?

La observo a los ojos, se tronaban huellas de llanto en ellos.

— Quiero decir, somos jóvenes y con todo lo que ha pasado.

— Jan no es eso… yo creo que soy maniaco depresivo… por eso ahora… todo es gris ¿sabes?

— ¿Gris?

— Sí, a veces me pasa… aunque desde que estoy contigo pasaba en menor cantidad, desde lo de… ultron volvió a ser continuo… Janet te amo pero… pero no sería un buen padre y soy un pésimo esposo.

En silencio se formó y después solo sintió como ella tomaba sus brazos para envolverse en estos.

— Somos, estamos aprendiendo Hank, no sé cocinar y a veces digo cosas hirientes porque no entiendo a los muggles, pero yo solo quiero ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos cuando llegue el momento.

Ella olía a sándalo y fresas.

— Nos pelearemos, gritaremos e incluso puede que nos lancemos hechizos pero creo que podemos hacerlo Hank, prometo poner de mi parte ¿Y tú?

Tan cálida, tan brillante.

— Rojo y dorado… los colores de tu casa para mí fueron una pista sabes.

— ¿Una pista de qué?

— Del dorado de mi vida. Cuando veo el dorado veo felicidad Janet.

— ¿Y el rojo?

Él se acercó hasta posar su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su esposa.

— Pasión…

Dejo un casto beso ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a legendary


End file.
